


exploring feelings

by orphan_account



Series: exploration [1]
Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: george realizes he is getting some feelings for dream while on a stream with him.-lowercase intended--discontinued-
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: exploration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994662
Comments: 38
Kudos: 169





	1. the stream

**Author's Note:**

> reminder i’m a minor and will stop and delete all my work if they ask me to. i ship their personas and there will be some errors. i’m new jdjsks. enjoy :~)

it was 6 in the morning. george was not supposed to be awake. but the things he had to do in order to stream on time with dream.  
of course he couldn't even believe that he was lucky enough that he knew dream. he got giddy even thinking about it. he stumbled into the bathroom and felt lightheaded by how quick he got up.  
looking into the mirror, he realized that his hair was sticking up and even though he wouldn't be showing his hair anyways, he combed it into place. a few minutes later, he went to his computer and put his headset on and turned on his computer. 

"george just tell me you love me"

george rolls his eyes and is about to say his usual response but stops. he tells himself to just say whatever...wait. is his heart beating faster??? no, its not he tells himself. he was not gay. he replies with "HA as if dream" 

dream replies with a whining noise.

a few hours pass and then dream ends the stream and george leaves with his heart beating. he starts to cook himself lunch and starts thinking about the stream. he was so close to saying i love you to dream that he was starting to get that familiar sweaty palms. thank god he didnt have to show his face. he didnt have to see himself to know he must of been a whole different level of red. which was kinda embarrassing. he was starting to realize that dream probably didnt even feel the same way anyway. this got him thinking. did i accidentally just admit i like dream he thought.. he mentally reminded himself to never think again, which of course he had to think to do. 

it took george about 3 days to realize he actually liked dream which eventually lead to loving him. he got excited every time he would see the word dream even if it had nothing to do with his dream. his dream. he felt disgusted by himself. of course he wasnt homophobic but he never thought he would be attracted to men. he thought about how dream would react to him saying he actually loved him. it became a obsession, constantly worrying what would happen if he wasnt able to hide his feelings. he decided to take these feelings to his grave. but that didnt last since the next day he asked dream what his sexuality was.

"dream..?"

dream was still wheezing from a pigman falling into lava after george bumped him. 

george coughed

"dream."

dream, wondering why george sounded so serious replied with

"yeah george what's up "

"nothing unrelated topic but” he stops and was about to ask but backs out “never mind"

"george you do realize whatever youre about to say i now have particular interest in knowing now right? you always finish your sentences" 

george blushes and crosses his fingers and almost has a heart attack 

"whatsyoursexualitybecauseivebeenwonderingforlikeafewdays-"

then dream replies with almost the most neutral voice in the world. while george is in so much shock and has to double check to see if he was still breathing 

"to be honest george i dont really know i guess bisexual, i like women and men, why?'

"oh, thats cool"  
he then fiddles with his sleeves and blushes intensely

"george i answered your question so answer mine"

"i, oh, um, just curious?"  
he hoped to god that dream didn't notice how high he went on curious and cursed silently. 

luckily dream was to busy becoming a human kettle over the fact george had a huge voice crack on his 'um'

george had never been so comforted by being made fun of.


	2. the call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> make sure to read part 1 to help better understand everything thats happening ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder i’m a minor and will stop and delete all my work if they ask me to. i ship their personas and there will be some errors. i’m new jdjsks. enjoy :~)

thing were getting tense. today george had promised his viewers that he would be doing facecam. but it was a stream with sapnap and dream. of course on any other given day george would have been excited but today he felt nervous. he was dealing with so much negative thoughts but he put those aside. today he was gonna show his fans he was fine and happy.

the stream itself was quiet. george wanted to say something but he couldnt. he just couldnt show anyone how much he blushed when he talked to dream. these streams were getting harder to do with a casual tone, considering george wanted to punch a hole in the wall everytime dream spoke. he just wanted to crawl up and think about his feelings. luckily sapnap and dream were laughing at something but george wasnt focusing on that. he noticed that dreams voice was getting higher,, which he found so adorable and felt his cheeks getting warm. 

soon donos started flooding in and came more viewers. this got him so nervous, he looked outside and looked for any distraction at all. he was trying to not show anyone what he was feeling.

the familiar chime dings and a voice says “georgie tell dream you love him”

george froze, he couldnt even breathe. what could he possibly say that wouldnt make him look like a idiot. he thinks and smiles. he goes with “no i don't have to” and his face is so hot he cant believe he wasnt sweating.

dream throws a fit and sapnaps laughs and sings a song about them. george is almost sobbing he's so scared of slipping up. he quickly says he has to go and thanks the viewers for coming to the stream. doing his iconic wave, he runs to the bathroom and throws up.

a few days pass and still no george. he went away from his computer and ignored his phone. he had to stop these stupid feelings. it was so hard not to imagine dream in his arms which made him so embarrassed at himself. he runs his hands through his messy black hair. he just wanted to forget the world and even thought about maybe moving away and changing his name. he cursed at dream and saw his phone buzzing. 

incoming call:  
pissbaby clay

he picks up on the 2nd ring. the convo went something like this:

“hey dream”

“GEORGE FINALLY”

“hi..”

“were you ignoring me?”

“well, i, no, but-”

“george whats up, ive called over 6 times”

“i, oh i didnt-”

“im glad to hear youre okay”

this made george very happy, he forgot dream made him feel this way. he didnt wanna admit to himself he liked dream, he was afraid. afraid of how much he could mess up their friendship. he was embarrassed he even felt this way. he shouldnt and he knew that. dream was his best friend.

“george you still there…?”

“yeah dream, always will be”

“where did you go?!? i missed you so much”

george's mind raced thought to thought wondering what he could possibly use as an excuse.

“look dream its private family stuff”

“you promised you would tell me if something happened. i thought we-”

call disconnected  
reason unknown  
reconnecting… 3..2..

stupid phone george thought. probably for the best though, he didnt know what he would say after that anyway. he got up and looked at himself and gasped. his eyes were puffy from the crying and his cheeks hollow from throwing up everything he has in his body. he wondered if just telling dream how he felt was the easier choice. he couldnt live with himself like this anymore. but the what ifs were holding him back. 

what if he doesnt like me back?  
what if he thinks im weird?  
if he does like me back will things be awkward?  
why did i have to fall for him?

but the most important thing to him was how he could possibly tell dream how he felt if he didnt even wanna admit it to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi so im not gonna be as active because of school so i kinda pushed myself today to get this one out here so maybe i can write tiny bits everyday and hope to god i get another chapter in. aaaaaaa these babies make me so happy


	3. that 1 fall day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a call leads to a meet up :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder i’m a minor and will stop and delete all my work if they ask me to. i ship their personas and there will be some errors. i’m new jdjsks. enjoy :~)

the days we’re getting shorter as fall was approaching, the oranges and reds filled the earth with comfort, which george was completely unaware of. in a way, he had already told dream he had loved him. but in a friendship kind of way. it was an ongoing joke. which for george’s sanity, needed to end. george with his tender fingers reached for his mouse and clicked on the call, where bbh sapnap and... dream were talking about killing sapnap. 

“SAPNAP COME HERE LEMME KILL YOU”   
it was kinda comforting hearing dream yell, reminding him of his older memories of his best friend. struggling to become his normal self he spoke quietly into the mic.

“what did i just walk into to-“

“GEORGE”   
“oh my goodness”  
“GEORGE SAVE ME DREAM IS TRYING TO KILL ME”  
his friends spoke to him just like normal, george smiles and starts attacking dream. 

“GEORGE WHAT THE HELL KILL SAPNAP”  
“CMERE DREAM”  
both of the boys started laughing, well dream was trying to but couldn’t due to his wheezing. 

a few hours pass and bad leaves for something to do with skeppy. which leaves george calling with dream and sapnap. the trio decides to record a video. “minecraft, but the mobs drop random items” which wouldn’t come out for another few days, but george didn’t mind. his friends were distracting him from his feelings. they recorded the video and ended up losing because dream ran out of food. sapnap left to get something called a whataburger which left george and dream. 

it was silent for a few minutes and they start a conversation. 

“george, do you think you’ll ever come visit me in florida?”  
“probably at some point, i don’t know”   
“would you come if i flew you out”  
“yeah i guess so”  
“well i guess you should start packing”  
“...”

george was meeting dream. he looked at his hands and started to tear up. dream heard his silent tears. 

“are you okay with that george”   
“yeah dream, i’ll start packing”  
-call ended 206:37-

george couldn’t even feel the tears coming down his cheeks. he just kept repeating over and over ‘i’m seeing dream’. 

the next few weeks felt like years as the day approached closer and closer. the 2 boys called everyday leading up to it. until eventually the day had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA i’m sorry for being so so inactive. school was just super mean to me :> so i hope you enjoy this mess. i’ll try updating it sooner. i don’t even know if anyone is reading this anymore sjsjdjxjjsjcsk


	4. the kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as nights grow colder, they're love gets stronger L:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder i’m a minor and will stop and delete all my work if they ask me to. i ship their personas and there will be some errors. i’m new jdjsks. enjoy :~)

winter was approaching quickly. the nights grew unforgiving and ruthless. this night in particular was the hardest for poor george... as he awaited to get off his plane. to the right was a crying baby, obviously very upset with how cold he was. and the left was a girl who was looking at her phone, then back at george over and over again. ( he later found out she was a huge fan ) but none of that bothered him. one, he was in flordia which meant dream. and two sweater weather was booming in his earbuds. george laid in his rough and tough airplane seat and sighed.

-  
at last he was able to leave the plane. at first he looked around looking for a man with a bright neon hoodie, and didn't see one. he then looked for a man with blond hair which lead to the realization that everyone was wearing a hat. literally. everyone. he thought about how everyone must think he's an idiot. considering he was spinning trying to look for dream. about to give up hope, he feels a very large ( and heavy ) man hug him from the back and a very loud yell..

"GEORGE"

he turns and finds... sapnap. george freezes and is subtly confused. thoughts running at 300 miles an hour, he sees a man with a grey hoodie and black jeans. dirty blond almost brown hair, green eyed tall man who's running at him. before he knows it he's engulfed in a hug with his best friends. george was confused. in all the times they called, dream never even mentioned sapnap. why was he here? instead of asking, george smiled and said hey. he was with his best friends, the trio, the dream team. so why did he feel upset sapnap was there?

the boys chatted in the car, and made fun of george for crying. dream looked just like the fanart, just less blond. dream kept glancing up at him. his green eyes in the moonlight shining and gleaming. he noticed him always running his hair behind his ear when he talked. he also tilted his head when he smiled. the lights on the cars started to blur. george was in a word exhausted. sapnap was out in the back of the car. it was dream and george in the front of the car. it was quiet but they didn't mind. both of them in comfortable silence. that is until dream spoke...

"hey so i only have 2 bedrooms at my apartment" he turns, smiles and continues "you're bunking with me"

"oh, um, i don't, uh mind" but george did mind. so many scenarios just presented themselves in his mind. in a bed, with dream. oh god no. but he secretly couldn't wait for tonight.

-  
they arrived at the house, and sapnap went straight to bed. george thought he heard him say good night but couldn't tell. giggling he yelled out..

"good night babynap"

turning his head, he saw dream giggling softly. dream smiled which made george smile. the whole house was smiling, except for sapnap who stuck up a finger and left. it was close to 3 am. exhausted, george took his suitcase to a room he thought was dream's room. thankfully it was. he went to a figure which looked like a bed and realized he forgot to brush his teeth. ew sapnap didn't brush his teeth george thought. he went to his blue suitcase and picked up a toothbrush. he then went to the room on the left. by the time george finished dream still wasn't in bed. george slipped in the sheets and waited. 

-  
it wasn't for a few minutes but eventually dream entered the room and laid right next to george. by this time george was to tired to even think. he was cold and wasn't getting any heat from the covers upon him. dream stirred in his sleep and scooted closer to george. they were so close you could see george's eyes were moving, taking dream in. it was around 5 now. they were both very deep in sleep, occasionally they would move closer together inch by inch. george laid his head on dreams chest. 

-  
by the time george woke up, dream wasn't in bed. george got up and peeked into sapnap's room. noticing sapnap was still asleep and there was no dream, he walked outside to hope to find his missing friend. the porch was damp, and the backyard was huge. tons of space to search for dream george thought. he looked around and found a familiar tall figure sitting on a swing in the distance. he was still in his grey hoodie from the night before. george walked over and sat down in the swing next to him.

the seat was wet but george didn't even feel it. 

"morning dream" george asked. he was trying not to blush and make a fool out of himself. it was quite the challenge. 

"morning" george looked up to him, dream was smiling at him. that's when he felt his cheeks getting warm. he turned away. dream continued.

"george i don't tell you this enough, i really love you. you've made life easier to deal with" dream was giggling. god george loved it when dream giggled.

"i-i love you too dream" george was melting. he contemplated on telling him. there were 2 scenario's. scenario 1 was dream wouldn't feel the same and things would be awkward. scenario 2 was dream felt the same and... well george didn't know what would happen after that. damn it. he had to. sapnap would wake up any minute and he really didn't wanna wait. he sucked in and whispered. 

"dream.. i um really like you." george looked to the floor and waited for a response. he didn't get one. seconds pass then minutes. he wondered if dream even heard him. his heart dropped.

"oh" he looked at dream. who was redder than george was. he looked back at the floor and kept going. not even having control over his mouth.

"you probably don't feel the same way. i couldn't hold it back. i just, i don't know. honestly i thought i would never tell you but here we are" george was started tearing up. he stood up and figured he would pack his stuff and leave but dream stood up as well. 

dream took george's cheek and cupped it. he then pulled him into a long and passionate kiss. dream felt like tons of bricks being laid off his shoulder. he was warm and he tasted like he just brushed his teeth. george automatically closed his eyes. the kiss ended and it felt like something had been ripped away from him. the 2 stared at each other, neither one really processing what just happened. 

"george i think i like you too." dream was blushing and so was george. the two just blushed in silence and didn't even notice sapnap slowly approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I LOVE YOU SAPPY NAPPY I SWEAR JDKAJDKSA 
> 
> also should i finish the series or do you guys wanna give me writing recommendations. im good with either one ;'0
> 
> okay i love u all eeeeee *sends love*


	5. realizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad chapter warning :(  
> all chapters up until now have been building points ^^  
> this is also in sapnap’s perspective just to change things up and give more tiny details
> 
> also i would like to mention. please please please don't show this to the dream team. i beg you. i saw what happened to another fanfiction writer. thank u and enjoy ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder i’m a minor and i ask you not to send this to the dream team. i ship their personas and there will be some errors. i’m new jdjsks. enjoy :~)

at first glance sapnap, george, and dream were all at a table eating some take out chinese. all laughing at some jokes. look a little closer, and you see two of them have a soft whisper of pink on their faces; along with one looking rather uncomfortable. you see one man saw everything that happened the following morning. although, the matter had not come up yet. he was purposefully avoiding talking about anything that had to do with his friends. so for now, you could have been right. it was three men at a table eating. but sometimes you can't just watch your two best friends eat with those smiles on their faces. you can't just sit there and pretend you don't know something. sapnap would know. he was also painfully aware of his friends not even telling him of their previous kiss. why won't they just tell me? feeling a bit annoyed, he disposed of the thought. it wouldn't have mattered anyway, he knew everything. 

-a few hours earlier-

sapnap had just woken up and was a tiny bit confused. the memory of flying over to florida not quite reaching him. it took him a few minutes to realize that this wasn't texas. eventually, he remembered everything that happened. he went to the room where george and dream were sleeping. unfortunately they weren’t there. which meant they were inside the house or outside. praying they were in the house, he looked everywhere. he sighed and gave up on it. he rolled his eyes and walked to his coat and entered the backyard.

it was huge. there was no denying that the backyard was double the size of sapnap’s backyard. in florida or at least dream’s apartment, there was only a single “backyard”; and there was only one other person in his apartment anyway. sapnap thought he saw them leave but was too tired to register it. he saw dream’s grey sweatshirt and headed over to him. that's when he saw his other friend behind a swing. he was about to say hello when his heart stopped. dream had taken george’s face and kissed it. passionately. it wasn't a friendly kiss and there wasn't a giggle after. no. this was different. something he definitely wasn't supposed to see. he didn't know what to feel. he was still far away and hoped his vision was just failing him but there was no denying their pink cheeks and swollen lips. he stood there in shock and slowly approached them.

it took them a minute to even see sapnap until he coughed uncomfortably. sapnap didn't wanna let them know what he saw. he wasn't always the best with words so he just said good morning instead. george looked at him first and just blinked at him. dream on the other hand said hello back.

“oh, good morning sapnap. we were just uh talking.” you could see the surprise and embarrassment on dream’s face. 

“oh cool, whatcha talking about”  
this time george talked.

“nothing important just about video ideas. why?”

sapnap was hurt. his own best friends just lied to his face. they certainly didn't feel any sort of remorse for it. he fumbled an excuse along the lines of it was cold, and left. he wasn't going to cry. he wasn't a baby. if anything he mainly just felt hurt. he was happy they found their love. of course he did not mind their relationship. what he did mind, was them not tell him. he thought maybe to just ignore it, it could have been a bet or something. it didn't take long for the boys to come back inside. they were giddy, while sapnap was full of disappointment. he watched them take out some cereal and laugh. he stayed silent of course but he knew he would confront them. he was going to get an answer. one way or another, he was going to ask what was happening. 

was it their first time? did they do this often?? sapnap was deep in thought while in the other room dream was ordering chinese. they got through lunch without talking and primarily the whole day sapnap was glued to his phone. well at least it looked like he was in reality was just staring at his insta feed. the light from his screen filling his emptiness inside. it dawned on him he should probably talk to his friends. he got up and saw george also enter the room at the same time. the trio was reunited. they chatted about things and eventually turned into a laughing fit. the living room was full of laughter and love, then the doorbell rang. 

they ate and laughed but now it was only dream and george laughing. they didn't notice sapnap looking down at his lo-mein. sapnap thought about that morning and spoke abruptly. he stared into dream’s eyes

“i guess we should tell the fans y’all are dating, huh?” he didn’t even try to hide his sass. he needed to let them know he saw them. he clearly succeeded, since he saw the horror on dream’s face. 

“oh” it wasn’t dream who responded it was george, yet sapnap stared at dream and he continued.

“i don't care, you know, that you guys are dating or screwing. i couldn't care less, you know what does hurt though?” he didn't let them answer, he controlled every breath. careful with his words, careful not to show him how angry he really was. 

“it hurts you didn't even tell me. you had an entire day. multiple times you could have said anything, just anything. i'm not an idiot. i can see my chat on twitch asking about your relationship. they could see it, but i couldn't- i…” he stopped. he noticed he was yelling and didn't even give them a chance to explain. he looked down and waited for something to happen.

“to be honest i don't even know what we are” it was dream who was whispering. “i didn’t think….. i'm sorry” 

“why didn't you tell me?” sapnap was whispering. he didn’t really feel upset anymore but curious. “you told me when you liked that guy in high school but… i just can’t” he got up and left them alone. he heard them talking but he couldn’t care less. the pain of him yelling at his friends spread throughout his body. the darkness engulfing him. the loneliness settling in his stomach. until he realized that all the times him and dream fought… he was never the one who left. he stayed on the call for hours waiting for him to come back. dream always came back to him. this time he went to george.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im discontinuing :(

soooo unfortunately i will be discontinuing the series ;(((. at first i was going to lie and say i lost interest in the series but i wont. some of my irl friends ended up finding the story because of some people on twitter. ( they deleted it but it didn't matter ) i wanna start a completely new series which hopefully wont blow up as much. i love u i'm sorry. please leave recommendations ;'c

i also forgot to add, i might be making a twitter to update ever so often on when i’m going to post and such. it’s a maybe :)... it also depends on you guys if you’re think that could be fun. i am currently working on a story now that may or may not become a series. lemme know if you wanna see a twitter for updates. okay i love you and i’m truly sorry, especially if you enjoyed the series.


End file.
